A Little Bird Floating on a Hurricane
by Fleur27
Summary: Sookie’s world has shifted underneath her, but can she really trust Eric to help her?


**Author's Note: **Just a little something I've been messing around with since the True Blood finale. If spoilers matter to you, then you probably don't want to read until you've seen the second season.

**Disclaimer: **Everything here belongs to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. I don't own anything and am just doing this for fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie scanned the room, confusion quickly giving way to fear and horror. The overturned ice bucket, the toppled chair, the tablecloth hanging halfway off the table. It all spoke of a quick, silent overpowering.

She turned and watched the open front door swing in the chilly night breeze. Goosebumps rose on her arms and neck, but it had little to do with the air. Sookie felt paralyzed. So many fears and feelings were running through her head that she scarcely knew where to start. Yelling was her first instinct, but as hard as she tried, her voice could only form a series of strangled sounds.

The kitchen door swung open and the waiter came out with Bill's receipt for dinner and a handful of mints. His eyes scanned the scene quickly.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked.

It was the same question she asked countless times each day at work, but the question was entirely absurd and useless in this situation. Sookie wanted to scream at him that things were not okay, would never be okay, but hysterical laughter bubbled out instead.

She forced her throat to open up and let out a few words. "No. My....Bill....he's been taken."

The waiter looked around uneasily. "Are you sure? Do you want me to call the police?"

Sookie supposed they didn't cover abductions in the restaurant's on-the-job training program, but his response was entirely inadequate. She shook her head. What could the police do?

"Well, then, is there, uh, someone, a friend or someone I could call for you?"

"I'll take it from here," said a familiar velvet-smooth voice with just a hint of an accent.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" Sookie didn't know if she wanted to hug him or hit him, so she folded her arms to avoid doing either.

"You were in distress so I came," he said with a small shrug as he walked slowly through the room, sharp eyes taking in every detail.

"Yeah, well, I was in distress the other night and you didn't show up then," replied Sookie, glad to fear the anger seeping into her blood. Anger was good, so much better than fear or worry. She could work with anger.

"Did you know that some people play Yahtzee up to 5 million points?" asked Eric as he turned slowly and fixed his gaze on her.

Sookie's face wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," said Eric with a wave. "So, Bill was taken?"

"Gee, do you think?"

"Sookie, you are acting like a woman who doesn't need my help. Should I leave?"

She sighed and let herself sink into a chair at another table. She rested her head on the table, feeling the smooth, cool linen under cheek, and pressed her eyes shut. If only she could will everything back just five or ten minutes in time. She'd say yes to Bill immediately and maybe none of this would have happened.

"Or maybe you would have been taken along with him," said Eric, laying a cold hand on her shoulder.

"What? You can read minds now too?"

"No, but I can feel your regret. Sookie, you might be in danger. We need to leave."

"But Bill," she said weakly, looking up at his knocked-over chair.

"Is gone and we can't help him from here. Come, Sookie, now." Eric's tone was that of a command and Sookie felt a stubborn, contrary part of her wanted to dig in her heels and play the mule. But another part just wanted to give in, wanted to let Eric take over and take care of everything. She was too tired to have the energy to play stubborn right now.

"All right, all right," grumbled Sookie as she stood up. "I need my wrap and my purse."

Surprise flickered in Eric's eyes, just a momentary flash that she would've missed had she not been looking for a reaction. He was able to retrieve her belongings nearly more before her eyes could register his movement.

She took her things and walked outside, looking in confusion when she didn't see Eric's car. He put an arm around her shoulders and effortlessly lifted her up, slipping his other arm behind her knees. Before she could ask him what the hell he was doing, they were up, off the ground, hurtling through the sky.

She grabbed ahold of his lapels and pressed her face into his chest, afraid at first to look down. But then she forced herself to relax and take a tentative look down. They were over the cemetery and she could see her house coming up quickly in front of them.

"No! Take me to Bill's," she shouted. Eric leaned a shoulder to make a sharp turn. They settled onto the ground more gently than she could have imagined, given that Eric didn't seem to slow down much at all.

The second his feet hit the ground, Sookie squirmed out of his arms.

"Forgive me, Sookie, I should have complimented you before the flight, while your hair was still perfect. You really did look stunning tonight," said Eric as he smoothed his wind-blown hair.

Sookie didn't care what her hair looked like. She dashed up the creaky wooden stairs to Bill's house and pulled open the heavy front door. Inside, the place was dimly lit and she knew before she even called his name that it was pointless. The house felt empty.

She walked in and collapsed onto the couch. As far and as fast as they traveled, she was still right back where she started from: confused, afraid, and unable to do anything.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Sookie, I'm disappointed in you," said Eric with a small shake of his head. "You think I'd need to resort to those measures? If I wanted Bill out of the picture that completely, all I'd have to do was ask. When I win you, and I will, it will be because you've finally made the realization that I am better. I don't need to knock off the competition to get my way."

"Is this just a game to you?" Sookie stood up, feeling the anger returning to her.

"No, it is not," said Eric, his cool demeanor annoying her more than if he'd reacted in a more vehement way.

"Help me find him," asked Sookie, knowing that there's no such thing as a free lunch and there's also no such thing as a no-strings attached favor from Eric.

"I can make some calls. Why don't you make yourself a cup of tea? Or, better yet, go have a bath. I understand that can be very calming. I'll come to you when I have some information."

"Nice try," she said as she sat back down on the couch. She knew that one day, the bill for this favor would come due and she just hoped it was something she could stomach doing.

Eric pulled out his cell phone and stepped out of the room. Sookie could hear him murmuring in low tones. But even if she'd had the strength to get off the couch, she still wouldn't have been able to eavesdrop since he was speaking a foreign language. Another call, another language.

And so it went for nearly an hour, until he returned to the living room. Sookie looked up expectantly and he shook his head. She hadn't really supposed that Eric would be able to find Bill with just a few phone calls, but she'd at least been hoping for a clue.

"But I should know more tomorrow," said Eric, sitting down on the couch next to her, more closely than was necessary.

Sookie mumbled her thanks and tried to gather the energy to get up and walk away. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but she knew that sitting so close to Eric was a bad idea. Yet she just couldn't move.

"I don't know how you do it," said Eric, brushing her hair off her face.

"Do what?" asked Sookie, twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. It felt strange, too big and too new.

"Have so many emotions, all at once. It must be exhausting."

"You don't know the half of it," said Sookie with a sad smile.

The door swung open and Sookie leapt off the couch, covering the distance between the living room and the door in several long strides. Her heart sunk when she saw it was just Jessica.

"Thanks, no need to look happy to see me," said the teenager sulkily.

"Where have you been?" asked Eric.

Sookie opened her mouth to argue that Jessica's whereabouts were hardly the point, but he silenced her with a sharp look and a raised finger.

"Out. With Hoyt. We went to the movies."

"Really?" said Eric with a chilling smile. "Then why do you smell like blood and diesel fuel instead of popcorn?"

Jessica's mouth curled in disgust. "What do you care? You're not my father or my maker."

She tried to push past Eric, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, but I am your Sheriff."

"Let me go, you're hurting me."

"Stop it, both of you," said Sookie.

Eric turned and looked at her. "You will have to excuse us, Sookie. I will take responsibility for Jessica in Bill's absence."

"Bill's absence? What is he talking about?" asked Jessica, her petulance replaced by confusion.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Eric as he walked out the door, dragging Jessica along with him.

Sookie closed the door behind them and then sunk down to the floor. She was alone, scared, and confused, but she supposed it was at least better to be at Bill's house than to be standing at the restaurant.

TBC.


End file.
